For example, in a temperature control system in which a specimen is subjected to a cycle test of large temperature difference, a multi-way refrigeration device having a plurality of refrigeration circuits is generally used (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). Since the multi-way refrigeration device can generally perform temperature control lower than that of a one-way refrigeration device, the multi-way refrigeration device is used when the temperature control at ultra-low temperature, such as not more than −40° C., is performed. On the other hand, as to a heating device, there are employed a structure in which a space whose temperature is to be controlled (temperature controlled space) or an object whose temperature is to be controlled (temperature controlled object) is directly heated by an electric heater, a structure in which a temperature controlled space or a temperature controlled object is heated by a brine heated by a heater, etc.
Patent Document 1: JP2007-240105A